A vehicle which is used as a construction machine is equipped with an engine which is a driving source and a hydraulic driving device called an HST (Hydro-Static Transmission) installed between an engine serving as a driving source and a driving wheel. A main hydraulic circuit of a closed circuit of the hydraulic driving device is configured with a variable displacement running hydraulic pump which is driven by the engine and a variable displacement hydraulic motor which is driven by pressure oil discharged from the running hydraulic pump, and the hydraulic driving device causes the vehicle to run by transmitting the driving of the hydraulic motor to the driving wheel.
A working vehicle that adopts the hydraulic driving device also includes a working hydraulic pump which is driven by the engine and drives the working machine through a working actuator. Such a working vehicle performs an inching control for increasing the absorption torque of the running hydraulic pump. For example, in Patent Document 1, an absorption torque of a running hydraulic pump is controlled by changing an inching ratio specified by an inching operation amount.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a working vehicle which generates a large brake force by an inching operation. In particular, an inching control is performed so that a minimum capacity of a hydraulic motor is set to a large value as a pilot pressure detected by a pilot pressure detecting unit decreases when performing an inching operation.